


Hide and Seek

by DragonSlayer2526



Series: Hannibal TV series [4]
Category: Hannibal (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Bounty Hunters, Alternate Universe - Different First Meeting, Alternate Universe - Space, BAMF Clarice Starling, F/M, Hannibal - Freeform, Hannibal is a Cannibal, IN SPACE!, Outer Space, Possessive Hannibal, Space Flight, Space Stations
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-25
Updated: 2017-11-25
Packaged: 2019-02-06 13:47:36
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 591
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12818856
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DragonSlayer2526/pseuds/DragonSlayer2526
Summary: Bounty Hunter Clarice Starling plays hide and seek with a dangerous criminal in a space prison....





	Hide and Seek

**Author's Note:**

> Just a random thought, I love Sci Fi stories and Hannibal/Clarice so I decided to combine the two...this is a teaser ^^
> 
> This scene will be longer when I get to that story ^^

Clarice Starling was silently walking through the darkened corridor of the Prison Station 1313, her blaster was held at in front of her the light on the weapon was on as she looked around for the most dangerous of the prisoners.

Hannibal the Cannibal Lecter.

Now going after such a dangerous man would be very stupid but since it was such a large station, Jack had thought it wise to separate and look for Hannibal...as long as they stay in constant communications.

"Anything in your sector, Starling?" 

Right on cue.

Clarice pressed the bud in her ear and said, "Nothing, sir, he could be anywhere on this station."

"Remember, Starling, don't engage him and call for back up."

"Yes, sir." She ended the communication as she passed an opened room, she stopped when she heard movement inside. "...Hang on, sir, I think I hear something. Could be nothing but I'll check it out."

Jack's voice came back, "Okay but be safe and remember what I said."

"Yes, sir." 

Clarice carefully stepped into the room, scanning the room with the light as she stepped further into the room. She walked further and further away from the safety of the door when it suddenly closed and locked with a soft whoosh and click. Clarice spun on her heel and raised a hand to her ear when she was suddenly grabbed and pushed up against the wall, front first savvy fingers wrapping around her throat and holding her head up kept her from hitting the wall face first. Clarice winced her blaster was yanked out of her grip and both arms were bent behind her back, a strong hand wrapping around her wrists and holding them in place. She could fell a much taller body press up against her, pinning her to the wall.

"My, my is it isn't Clarice Starling?" A deep, velvety, yet raspy voice spoke, a Lithuanian accent, from behind her.

She twitched when she felt his lips and breathe brush against the shell of her ear.

"Doctor Hannibal Lecter." Clarice gritted out.

Hannibal chuckled and said, "I wasn't expecting you."

"Who were you expecting, Doctor?"

"Mmm...one of the guards." Hannibal mused. "I have some business to attend to with him."

Clarice frowned as she tried to think of a guard that would attract Hannibal's type of business, it couldn't be Barney since he and the Doctor had an odd friendship going. Her eyes widen when she remembered the guard, he had something extremely inappropriate and rude to Clarice in front of the Doctor when they had first met. Of course, Hannibal had safely been behind glass when he had said that.

Hannibal chuckled and said, "Yes, Clarice, after all he was so rude to you and I can't let him get away with it."

"You don't have do that, Doctor..."

"Oh but I do, my dear." Hannibal whispered as he leaned forward and pressed a kiss on the side of her neck...right before he brutally knocked her out, Hannibal caught her against him when she slumped unconscious and he gently lowered her to the floor. The Cannibal brushed a lock of hair out of her face as he took in her unconscious features, she was a lovely little thing. He can understand why that guard said that thing to her but he didn't want any other men looking at her, she was his and his alone.

The guard was going to be a warning to any future and current suitors that Clarice Starling was off their menu...

**Author's Note:**

> I was having trouble with Ao3 which was another reason why I haven't been doing much on my other story but it's fixed now so I can work on it!


End file.
